the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsuki no Usako
Phylum: Hominbesti, Family: Lepus Lunaraes Disposition: Benevolent, calm, quick-tempered, masochistic Habitat: Zipangu Diet: Mochi, vegetarian foodstuffs Description A snowy white furred rabbit mamonme native to and largely in control of the continent of Zipangu. While usually calm and benevolent they are capable of becoming riled easily when derided or pranked. Tsuki no Usako as their name implies are otherwise known as Lunar Bunnies. Their civilisation thrived on the surface of the moon, Aillaeah, until the event known as “The piercing of Heaven’s pearl”. It is said that the backlash of energy from the final blow of the champion of the fae, alva, humans, dwarfs, naga and merfolk devastated the lunar surface and destroyed the atmosphere of the once life filled paradise. The lunar bunnies fled to the safety of Praxis and settled on the continent which is now known as Zipangu, however a good deal of their technology was lost both in their exodus as well as to time. With the advent of the Demon Lord, the Lunar Bunnies had no choice but to put aside their animosity for those who had destroyed their homeland or face extinction at the hands of the Demon Lords’ forces. These days, tsuki no usako are largely seen as the current rulers of Zipangu, their Imperial Court which is located on the fourth landmass is the source of many of the laws of Zipangu and operates largely in tandem with Amaterasu’s Tendou no Tera situated on the second landmass. These mamonme are not only intelligent, but are also calm and benevolent. They are known to share their knowledge with those far and wide who seek it and some regularly travel around Zipangu as venerable monks. In this guise they oft-times play the role of hawkshaws, solving mysteries plaguing the communities they visit and investigating incidents in which Huli Jing have potentially been involved. They too operate as monks, helping to seal those spirits who may attempt to bring harm to humans and to mamonme, and as such are well received in their sojourns to villages and towns. Thanks to the influence of the Grand Changing, these mamonme are usually possessed of an attractively proportioned body of middling stature. Large, floppy rabbit ears protrude from sleek hair and are often decorated with ribbons. Their torso is that of a human’s however their legs are that of a rabbit. While having the legs of a rabbit, it should be noted that these beings stand upon their lower legs instead of crouching as a normal rabbit would. They are purported to wear kimono’s of a thigh to knee length cut and are frequently in possession of a mortar called an “usu” and wooden mallet referred to as a “kine”. It has also been deemed noteworthy to add that these mamonme are possessed of an almost perfect rump, in fact, a tsuki no usako who is extremely taken with an individual will often make use of tantalising dance which offers a full view of every inch of this notable asset of theirs. It is said that even lords would give up their treasures just to see the dance known as "tsuki no maware". Tsuki no usako as mentioned before are an extremely intelligent race, however while outwardly calm, they tend sometimes to obsess over the small things and can get riled pretty easily when derided or mocked. This will oft result in a forced smile and calls for “punishment”, though what this punishment may be is anybody’s guess as if queried they tend to blush ferociously. It is a good idea when faced with an angered tsuki no usako to simply accept your punishment as there really is no escape from these beings’ fleetness of foot nor their single minded determination. It must also be noted that these mamonme are oft quite masochistic, both in matters of a carnal nature and in everyday life. In this manner they will more often than not show an almost perverse desire to sacrifice themselves for the greater good. This leads to jeering by others who don’t share this same attitude and usually ends with a red faced and angry tsuki no usako. As mentioned previously these mamonme have a particularly potent self-sacrificial streak which can and does in fact, frequently bleed into their more licentious nature. Those humans who are in a relationship with one of their kind may in fact find that their partner has disappeared. After a thorough search of the home they will more oft than not find their lover unclad, in their bedroom, demanding to be “partaken of”. If left in this state, a tsuki no usako will press the matter until taking matters into her own hands so to speak. As already stated, these mamonme often carry a hammer and mortar with which to make mochi. When creating this mochi a tsuki no usako will oft sing a simple yet beautiful song. This song usually takes on the following form: “One, two, three, four, Mochi pounding in the full moon night. Knead, knead, knead, knead-oh Pound, pound, pound, pound Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap…” Needless to say, the mochi created by these mamonme is said to be the best in all of Zipangu and the world. In closing we would just like to mention that, while tsuki no usako may have a short fuse, in many cases life with one can be extremely rewarding. In fact, those who choose to form a union with these beings frequently become their loyal disciples, following them on their quests and travels across Zipangu and in other cases, around the world. Category:Mamonme